forelsket
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: A ojos de Lotte, Akko Kagari es el sinónimo perfecto para la palabra optimismo. [GL]


**Disclaimer:** LWA le pertenece a Trigger y a Yoh Yoshinari.

 **Summary:** A ojos de Lotte, Akko Kagari es el sinónimo perfecto para la palabra optimismo.

 **Pareja:** Akko/Lotte.

 **Advertencia:** Posible OOC, muy posible así que tengan en cuenta que ya se los advertí (?)

 **Notas:** Se supone que esto iba a ser un drabble pero como ven me extendí un poquito (?) Mi primer fic para este fandom y, si no me equivoco, también el primer Akko/Lotte (necesito encontrarle un buen nombre a la ship. ¿Akkotte? ¿Lokko? I don't know (?) ) Basado en algunos headcanons así que espero que se entienda bien y que no me haya salido mucho de sus personalidades. Disfrutenlo.

* * *

 **forelsket**

[Euforia propia de la primera vez que uno se enamora]

* * *

A ojos de Lotte, Akko Kagari es el sinónimo perfecto para la palabra optimismo. Es una chica-sol llena de sonrisas entusiastas adornadas con dientes de azúcar que la animan a hacer cosas que jamás imaginó, a vivir aventuras que en el pasado solo se contentó con leer en sus libros. De igual manera posee ojos como lumbreras centelleantes que observan todo a su alrededor con asombro y un deje de traviesa curiosidad, a veces Lotte cree perderse más de la cuenta en ellos porque ahí es capaz de descubrir todo un mundo de posibilidades, de los sueños que embargan la mente de su amiga, aquellos que ella ya conoce pero que Akko se encarga de repetirles cada cierto tiempo a ella y Sucy.

(—Y saben qué, saben qué. ¡Shiny Chariot es tan pero tan asombrosa! —Proclama en medio de una conversación cualquiera y para ella es algo así como un mantra, más una afirmación que una simple opinión—. Su magia, sus hechizos, ¡les juro que sus actos fueron la mejor cosa que he visto en mi vida! —comienza a hacer gestos un poco infantiles sin importarle aparentemente el ser el centro de atención dentro del pasillo, o que más de alguna de las estudiantes la mire con burla— Y claro que a mí no me sorprende que alguien como Diana no lo comprenda. Pero ella es la razón por la que vine a estudiar aquí en primer lugar, para llegar a ser tan grandiosa como ella. Para mí ella siempre será la mejor bruja de todos los tiempos, ¿eh? ¿Qué creen?

Lo dice con tan inocente entusiasmo que no haya el coraje para recordarle lo poco respetada que Shiny Chariot era en el mundo de la magia, claro que no puede decir lo mismo acerca de Sucy que se lo suelta sin miramientos.

Y es que Lotte entiende y sabe perfectamente que Shiny Chariot es la heroína de Akko, su modelo a seguir y hay algo en su sonrisa que resplandece al hablar sobre ella y que la hace sonreír a su vez. Sin embargo.)

Y son diferentes, claro está. Mientras Lotte podría atreverse a compararse a sí misma con una corriente apacible, Akko más bien llegaría a ser en algunas —varias— ocasiones como una ola desenfrenada, dejándose llevar más de una vez por sus ambiciones, arrastrando al resto de una manera algo egoísta. Y por supuesto también hay veces en las que simplemente no se ponen de acuerdo e incluso discuten, pero nunca llega a mayores. Porque se quieren, porque siempre vuelven la una a la otra, por más horribles que sean las cosas que se digan o más persistente sea la ley del hielo que se manden mutuamente. Ya sea que Akko decida dejar de lado su orgullo e ir a disculparse por cualquier error que haya cometido —y que siempre comete—, o que Lotte se acerque a ella para ayudarle con los deberes de las clases, ofreciendo una disculpa silenciosa que Akko acepta gustosa, abrazándola y con una de sus más grandes sonrisas —porque hay veces en las que el error fue de ambas y no hay porqué negarlo— que le dedica a ella, a nadie más que a ella.

Pero.

No pasa mucho hasta que Lotte empieza a notar que hay algo distinto en los gestos de Akko cuando está a su alrededor. En la forma en que insiste en acompañarla a la ciudad, a esas tiendas antiguas que visita de cuando en cuando pues le recuerdan al lugar donde creció. En la forma en que se acerca un poco más de lo normal —aunque no de una manera que le resulte hostigosa— y recarga el mentón en su hombro cuando intentan estudiar antes de un complicado examen que la castaña necesita sí o sí aprobar. En la forma en que sus abrazos amistosos —aquellos que suele darle a ambas cuando el entusiasmo le gana al estar realmente, realmente feliz— se vuelven más largos y seguidos que antes. Y en la forma en que Akko le mirá por el rabillo del ojo sin importarle que estén en clases, como distraída y perdida en su propio mundo, aunque eso último no sería una gran novedad viniendo de ella.

Y si cabía la opción de que Sucy también hubiera notado algo raro en su comportamiento, parecía preferir quedarse callada aunque notoriamente divertida con la situación, como sabiendo algo que ella no.

Y piensa de repente que algo también anda fuera de lo normal en ella. Porque también ansía la compañía de Akko, sus sonrisas que parecieran iluminarle el alma, sus abrazos de los cuales también le es difícil el separarse. Porque Akko es tan explosiva e intrépida, tan valiente y honesta, tan motivada y a su lado se siente bien, como si todo el mundo resplandeciera repentinamente, como si se sintiera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, como si—

No le toma mucho darse cuenta de que había comenzado a enamorarse de Akko Kagari.

 **(…)**

—Cantas muy bien Lotte, ¿te lo había dicho antes?

Se sobresalta al escuchar su voz, y es que por su silencio llegó a pensar que se había quedado dormida. Siente un leve rubor apoderarse de sus mejillas y se pregunta porqué Sucy tuvo que salir a la ciudad justamente ese día para comprar sus venenos para las pociones, dejándola sola con Akko en la habitación. Aunque pensándolo bien eso estaba ocurriendo con bastante regularidad últimamente, como si su amiga de cabellos violáceos lo estuviera haciendo a propósito.

Deja el libro que hasta entonces leía a un lado, acomodando su silla para poder ver mejor a su compañera quien estaba recostada en la parte baja de la litera que compartían, observándole con una tenue sonrisa como esperando su respuesta.

—Creo que me lo habías mencionado una vez —y se cuestiona la razón por la que Akko comentaba algo así tan repentinamente—. Me gusta mucho hacerlo, ya sabes, me trae recuerdos de la infancia. Pero en realidad no creo hacerlo tan bien como tú dices —se encoge de hombros, como si no tuviera importancia.

Akko lanza un grito ahogado de frustración y se incorpora rápidamente, golpeándose en la frente con el respaldo de la cama superior. Antes de que Lotte pudiera terminar de preguntarle si se encontraba bien, ella se le acerca y la toma por los hombros ignorando el dolor que aquel golpe debió provocarle. Lotte cree que ha olvidado de un momento a otro cómo respirar, porque Akko esta demasiado cerca y casi puede sentir su nariz rozarse con la suya o como sus lentes se empañan un poco a causa de su respiración y la invade una mortal necesidad de inclinarse hacia atrás —o hacia adelante, ya en realidad ni lo sabe con certeza—.

—No digas cosas como esas Lotte —inflá las mejillas como una niña pequeña, haciéndola sonreír instintivamente—. Tienes un talento magnifico —la elogia zarandeándole levemente—, deberías darte cuenta.

Entonces se aleja, sentándose en el borde de la cama de modo que aun están algo cerca aunque no tanto como antes. Lotte lanza un suspiro, algo más tranquila y sacando un pañuelo comienza a limpiar sus anteojos.

—Eso lo dices porque solo me has escuchado cantar a escondidas —dice mientras vuelve a acomodarse los lentes, Akko luciendo algo apenada por haber sido descubierta—, pero si supiera que me estás escuchando estoy segura de que me trabaría.

—Te he visto cantar en público, así que no lo pongas como una excusa —sentencia Akko cruzándose de brazos.

—Esas fueron situaciones en las que fue realmente necesario —replica doblando el pañuelo para guardarlo en su bolsillo—. En otras circunstancias…

Se detiene súbitamente y el pañuelo cae torpemente de entre sus manos pero no le importa. Y es que no puede importarle nada cuando Akko ha extendido un brazo hasta alcanzar a posar su mano sobre su mejilla que de seguro está ardiendo en esos momentos por lo que ocurre, por lo que está haciendo. Lotte está segura de ello porque el corazón no deja de latirle una y otra y otra vez en el pecho y las manos le sudan y, oh, ¿acaso no habría un hechizo capaz de tranquilizar aquel martilleo desesperante?

Akko le sonríe y su sonrisa se extiendo incluso hasta sus ojos y Lotte siente que todo a su alrededor desaparece e incluso el tiempo parece haberse convertido en una nimiedad comparado al suave tacto de Akko sobre su rostro y—

—Tienes una voz preciosa Lotte —dice y para su sorpresa lo hace de la misma forma en la que afirma que Shiny Chariot es la mejor bruja existente, y aquello de cierto modo le reconforta y le alegra.

Y si para ese entonces no estaba roja ahora su cara debía de estar ardiendo. Porque, oh, aquello le recuerda tanto a una de las escenas de Night Falls que solo hace que la avergüence aun más.

Akko lanza una risilla, notoriamente satisfecha al ver que esta vez ella no se atreve a negarlo. Y Lotte solo puede desear volverse invisible justo en esos momentos y es que está tan avergonzada. Ambas se sumen en su silencio y entonces voltea a ver a Akko y se da cuenta de que ella ahora le mira fijamente con las mejillas levemente azoradas y una sonrisilla nerviosa dibujada en el semblante. Entonces y como despertándose de una ensoñación, retira con rapidez sobresaltante la mano de sobre el rostro de su amiga, mascullando palabras casi inentendibles.

Y, oh vaya, se ha avergonzado.

Es Lotte quien le sonríe esta vez y alcanza la mano de Akko con la suya propia, tocándose apenas con las yemas de los dedos. Y sus ojos de espejo se encuentran con las supernovas de ella y siente como si hubiera encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

Se mantienen así, a esa misma distancia, hasta que Sucy llega y se apartan por acuerdo mutuo. Y es un « _¿Qué les pasó?_ » que no son capaces de responder, ni siquiera a sí mismas.

 **(…)**

Pone una mano contra su pecho y lanza un sonoro suspiro al sentir como el corazón vuelve a latirle desenfrenado al recordar aquello, incluso siendo que ninguna se refirió al tema después de que ocurrió, como si no existiera necesidad alguna de comentarlo.

—Ya falta poco para que terminemos aquí Akko. Vamos, solo un poco más —le dice Lotte, como si estuviera atribuyéndole su suspiro al cansancio y no a lo que rondaba por su cabeza.

Akko vuelve a suspirar, lanzando un sonido de aprobación, y continúa moviendo aquellas pesadas cajas del almacén que les han mandado ordenar como castigo luego de un incidente en la biblioteca —que fue claramente culpa de la bocaza de Diana, pero claro siempre la culpa la tenían ellas—. Sucy sin embargo estaba en el depósito del lado opuesto de la academia, por lo que tenían que arreglárselas entre ellas dos para limpiar ese lugar. Lotte la mira levemente sorprendida de que hubiera aceptado sin rechistar, mas rápidamente vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo.

Para Akko no es tan fácil, claro. No puede evitar desviar su mirada hacia su amiga y perderse en ella sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo, como le llevaba pasando desde hacia algunas semanas.

Porque duda que Lotte lo notara, pero Akko suele pensarla constantemente, la admira silenciosa porque a pesar de lo que ella misma diga, Lotte siempre sabe brillar por cuenta propia. Últimamente comienza a latirle el corazón a mil por segundo al escuchar su dulce voz recitar aquellas notas mágicas de antaño que conoce de memoria y no puede evitar el envolverla entre sus brazos más tiempo del que antes fuera normal, a su alrededor siente que la domina una timidez que nunca supo que poseía y que le impide expresar aquello que le nace decirle cuando la ve.

Que si Lotte la cree audaz e inspiradora, entonces Akko ve en ella una sencillez y amabilidad que le cautivan el alma de formas que no había experimentado antes. Y ni siquiera se atreve a comparar aquellas emociones con la admiración de toda la vida que siente por Shiny Chariot, porque a decir verdad aquello es algo más fuerte por decirlo de algún modo, que se siente más cercano y más real.

Y la mira y desea enredar sus dedos resecos en los cabellos de espiga que trae siempre cortos, y trazar las constelaciones que tiene pintadas en las mejillas —Lotte es una galaxia de maravillas que ella está ansiosa por descubrir—. Le sonríe, siempre, porque no encuentra otro modo de expresar un pedacito de aquello que siempre calla a su alrededor. Que ella le transmite una calma que nunca creyó necesitar hasta que la tuvo y—

—Hey Lotte, ¿podrías cantar algo? —suelta de repente, como es normal ya para ella.

— ¿Eh? —Dice dudosa, como si no estuviera segura de si la escuchó bien— ¿Cantar? ¿J-justo ahora?

Akko asiente con simpleza, aunque tenga el estómago hecho un nudo.

—Me gustaría escucharte.

—Pero alguien más podría oírme —trata de excusarse.

—Nadie se acerca a esta vieja bodega Lotte —replica Akko—. Por favor.

Lotte traga saliva y se mueve torpemente, sin encontrar las palabras para negarse cuando Akko la mira haciendo un puchero —justo como en el día en que la conoció—. Está segura de que lo nervios le harán equivocarse pero también está segura de que Akko jamás se burlaría de ella por eso.

Así, mientras terminan de ordenar el lugar, ella comienza a entonar una melodía distinta a la que Akko le había oído cantar antes, una canción antigua que su madre le enseñó poco antes de marcharse a la academia. A Akko le resulta aun más complicado el terminar su trabajo sin distraerse a causa de la hermosa voz que Lotte posee, pero no le molesta con tal de escucharla aunque sea un poco.

Lotte concluye al mismo tiempo que ambas terminan de guardar la última caja, quedando el lugar mucho más limpio y espacioso que antes. Carraspea levemente sin poder creer que no se equivocó ni una sola vez.

— ¿Lo ves Lotte? —Akko le sonríe enormemente— Te lo dije, tienes una voz preciosa.

Ella le sonríe en respuesta y sus mejillas se arrebolan casi al instante, lanza una risita tonta y comienza a juguetear con sus manos. Lotte solo la mira y lo que le dice la sorprende, por decirlo menos.

—Y tú tienes una sonrisa muy hermosa Akko.

( _que es tan brillante y resplandeciente y me deslumbra cada vez la observo, así que disculpame si dejo de ser capaz de mirarte a la cara pero es que tu sonrisa me derrite hasta los huesos y no creo ser capaz de soportar tanta dulzura pero_ )

Y a continuación Lotte se sonroja —esta vez es ella la que se ha avergonzado— como si no hubiera sido su intención decirlo en voz alta. Mas Akko lanza una carcajada limpia y sin pensarlo dos veces (no podía ser de otro modo) la estrecha entre sus brazos con el aliento contenido y se pregunta, solo un poco, si acaso Lotte también la pensará como ella lo hace. Pero entonces ella le corresponde y cualquier duda o inseguridad sin sentido que hubiera pasado por su mente se esfuma. Le toca las mejillas de mazapán y Akko descubre que Lotte también guarda estrellas grabadas en los ojos empañados, se extravía en su mirada y le confiesa sin palabras aquello que tanto quería decir, cuánto la adora, la adora, la adora y—

 **(…)**

Al final ellas son

(manos que se encuentran debajo de sus asientos en medio de la clase y dedos que se entrelazan con timidez irracional y mejillas coloreadas, susurrándose al oído palabras dulzonas, cursis clichés, con la torpeza propia del primer amor cuando nadie más las oye. Son Akko y Lotte)

cuerpos entrelazados, apoyándose en la otra como si la vida les fuera en ello, y labios inexpertos apenas rozándose con ojos que se niegan a ser cerrados.

(queriéndose queriéndose queriéndose.)


End file.
